


What Love Feels Like

by fayrenz



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayrenz/pseuds/fayrenz
Summary: "Do you know what love feels like?"





	What Love Feels Like

 

“Do you know what love feels like?” He asked softly, the way he would ask any regular question. Minho should have guessed from where that question had come from...there were too many romance literature pieces strewn across the desk they were sharing in the library...and the one that his fingers were carefully keeping open was Romeo and Juliet. 

 

Yet, he grew flustered, like his insides were suddenly exposed. Like...Taemin was finally gnawing at what he had kept hidden for the past few months. 

 

“I will not judge you,” Taemin added when Minho remained silent and Minho finally blinked, breaking from his daze. Taemin smiled, the curve of his lips adorably amused as he continued, “It’s surprising though. I hadn’t expected that question to put you in such thought.”

 

Minho cleared his throat and returned to his own economics textbook.

 

“You didn’t answer,” Taemin softly said after a couple of minutes and Minho bit his lip, framing an answer.

 

“Why do you think love is something you can only feel?” Minho asked instead and Taemin looked up from his book, blinking in confusion. He pushed his slipping glasses back onto his nose, furrowing his brows. Minho knew he couldn’t turn back, not after the way his heart was now reacting to Taemin’s endearing charm, tempting to reveal itself. “I have seen love. Probably even smelt it.”

 

Taemin chuckled, “Are you talking about blueberry muffins?”

 

“You,” Minho said, his face flushing, “I’m talking about you.”

 

Taemin’s cheer faded at his words and he lowered his gaze. Minho panicked, fearful that his spontaneous confession had ruined what they had. He hadn’t planned to blurt it out randomly like this...without having a single clue about Taemin’s sentiments. But it was fate that created chances...made things happen beyond reason, beyond anyone’s control...at the time they were supposed to happen. He believed so. If Taemin was to reject him, then that was what fate had been leading him to since the start. The fear grasping his heart was turning painful slowly, his eyes looking to Taemin who had started scribbling in his notebook frantically. 

 

He shifted a little and finally, Minho saw it. A blush had strewn across his face, spreading from his cheeks to the ears. “I was not ready for that,” He breathed sharply, and Minho found the grasps of fear leaving his heart. 

 

“Me neither,” He whispered back, letting out a soft chuckle in relief, looking down to his book as well, unable to suppress the smile that Taemin’s reaction had caused upon his face.

 

“Took you a while, though, ” Taemin spoke, his voice now less flustered, a little smile on his lips, “So cheesy. You were waiting for this kind of opportunity, weren’t you?”

 

“Maybe,” Minho shrugged, a little more confident now, “Do you wanna-”

 

“Shh!” The guy from the next desk shushed them angrily, making Minho flinch. Taemin pursed his lips in suppressed laughter at Minho’s endearingly wide eyes, which grew flustered as he muttered a sorry.

 

By the time Minho had apologized and had turned back towards Taemin, Taemin had left his seat. A soft shuffle disturbed him and he found Taemin taking the chair beside him. As he dragged his books towards himself, he softly whispered, “Yes. But after I finish my literature review.”

 

Minho nodded, “I won’t disturb you. Get it done quickly.”

 

Taemin chuckled softly, “Okay.”

 

And they both returned to their coursework, their cheer unrepressed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a picture prompt: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/68/8e/fe/688efedfabb5e92f6b364d04376d30c0.jpg


End file.
